


One Cola, Two Straws

by Albatrossjourney



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:18:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24304999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Albatrossjourney/pseuds/Albatrossjourney
Summary: Bokuto and Akaashi's first date.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Kudos: 4





	One Cola, Two Straws

**Author's Note:**

> 是有纪念意义的处女作，所以即使很糟也还是想放上来。

原本想写三十题，结果偏题了。是纯情男孩们一波三折的初次约会，基本无差。

注意有路人女生的小小单箭头，但什么都没有发生！

美好是他们的，ooc归我。

如果以上可以的话，请继续↓

——————————

一周前，终于意识到自己的感情的木兔，冲动地向赤苇告了白。

没有和预想中那样被当作玩笑，也没有被惊讶地拒绝，他这个一向处变不惊的后辈只是愣了几秒，就平静地答应了交往的请求。

之后几天，虽说两人名义上已经是情侣关系，可是相处方式毫无变化。这让木兔很为之烦恼。该怎么办呢？他求助了万能的网络。

打开浏览器输入关键词，跳出一堆似乎冒着粉色桃心的标题——“和恋人变得亲密的十个小秘密”、“约会时如何制造甜蜜氛围”、“教你三步征服他的心！”......

“哇！看起来好厉害的样子！下次出去玩时就这么干！”木兔兴奋地抓起纸纸笔，龙飞凤舞地写下了一份“约会作战书”。随后他发了短信给赤苇：“周末去约会吗？想去看那部电影！”句子后不忘配上一个发射爱心的猫头鹰表情包。回复来的很快，只有简单的一个字：“好。”

“太好了！”木兔欢呼着从床上弹射起来，“不愧是我！嘿嘿嘿！”

门外传来母亲的斥责：“光太郎，吵死了！”

周末热闹的商业街上人来人往，木兔光太郎和赤苇京治走进一家餐厅。在跟着侍者走向座位的路上，两个身高远超平均线的俊秀男生吸引了不少女孩的视线。

“快看那边，有两个很高的帅哥！”

“哇真的！我喜欢那个银色头发的，看起来好酷！”

“我觉得那个黑色头发的男生气质超好！啊啊啊他看过来了！”

一桌女孩头凑在一起兴奋地窃窃私语。

赤苇京治敏锐地感受到了远处的视线，不过这种程度的关注他已经习以为常了。他看向女侍者：“请给我一份招牌蛋包饭，一杯可乐。”

“我要一份咖喱炸猪排，一份炸物拼盘！”木兔随后补充道。

听见这话，赤苇抬眼略显疑惑地看了一眼木兔。

上菜以后，赤苇认真地享受起了盘中的美食。周围充斥着用餐的人们的闲聊声和欢笑声，然而两人的餐桌上除了餐具和杯盘撞击的轻响，只有可乐的滋滋声。木兔用一双炯炯有神的大眼睛一会儿看着桌上的可乐，一会儿又看向他，让他感觉到了莫名的压力。

木兔前辈今天很反常，点单的时候没有主动要大杯冰可乐，吃饭的速度变得很慢，而且还这么安静。这是出了什么问题？赤苇不禁思索起从见面开始发生的所有事，但却没有找到可能的原因。

“木兔前辈，你如果想喝可乐的话可以再点一杯。”在杯壁上第三粒水珠落在桌子上时，赤苇京治顶着木兔有如探照灯一般的目光，忍不住开口说道。

“赤苇，我可以跟你喝同一杯可乐吗？”木兔小心翼翼地问道。

“所以说，木兔前辈为什么不自己点一杯？如果是零用钱不够的话我可以帮你先付上。”

“并不是那样！我只是看到网络上有人说，情侣约会时就应该这么做。”木兔使劲地比划着，“就是，用两根吸管喝一杯饮料那种！”木兔打开手机相册向他展示照片。一张非常有木兔风格的便签纸，其中一行赫然写着“用吸管喝同一杯饮料，记得要用眼神传达你的爱意哦~”

“不行。”赤苇一时不知道怎么吐槽了。看到在奇怪的方面十分执着的木兔又觉得有一丝好笑。

“可是，我们现在算是在交往了吧！但是和之前也没有什么区别。赤苇是不是忘记了这件事？”木兔越说越泄气，委屈地看着他。

听见木兔的话，赤苇手中的动作一顿：“没有，木兔前辈，这种事我怎么可能忘记。”

几天前，他被这个总是显得热情过头且相当黏人的前辈告白了。无意识的关注，无条件的纵容，尽己所能陪他练习他最爱的排球。听到木兔说出“喜欢”这个字眼他才后知后觉，这些他没有想过理由的行为原来就是喜欢的表现吗？

赤苇并不觉得讨厌，而当那双宝石一般闪烁着真诚的大眼睛看向他时，他几乎不可能拒绝。

短短的几天里，赤苇还来不及消化这个事实。一直以来两人形影不离，甚至常常被队友们开玩笑说，不如交往好了。可是真的交往了，他却不知道该做什么。在校园里，为了避免流言蜚语带来的麻烦，即使木兔几次满怀期待地黏上来，他还是坚持保持距离。两人就这样僵持了一个星期。

赤苇转头看向不远处正在悄悄关注两人的几个女生。有一个接触到他的目光后仿佛被惊吓到一般迅速移开视线，另一个却向他眨眨眼微笑了一下。

“木兔前辈大概没有发现，我们有些引人注目。你已经是人气排球选手了，如果不想变成八卦的中心，就不要这样做。”赤苇收回目光，冷静地向木兔解释。

木兔沮丧地垂下头，机械地摆弄敞开的外套上垂落的拉链：“好吧，我知道了。”

“不过……”赤苇把自己的可乐推向他，“如果木兔前辈不想再买一杯的话，可以喝我的。”

听见这话，木兔低落的神情一扫而空：“这样的话，是不是就算间接接吻！嘿嘿嘿——”

“木兔前辈，请你别再进行这种女子高中生发言了。而且我们也不是第一次这样。”赤苇嘴上仍然毫不留情地吐槽，耳尖却悄悄红了。

两人解决了盘中的美食，木兔抢着去结账。拗不过他的赤苇看着窗外的人群发呆。忽然有一个声音在他身边响起：“那个，不好意思，请问可以和你交换line吗？”

赤苇抬起头，看见眼前的女生神情羞涩，捏住手机的手指用力到泛白。他在余光里发现远处密切关注着这里的数道目光，转瞬间脑海内掠过了无数想法。直接拒绝吗？这样会给人难堪。用什么借口呢？

最后他温和地说：“抱歉，恰巧手机没有电了，可以请你把账号写给我吗？”

“当、当然可以！”女孩快速走回座位，手忙脚乱地找出纸笔写下自己的账号，递给他又鞠了一躬：“谢谢！”随后一溜烟地跑掉了。

木兔从收银台回到座位时，看到的就是女孩留下纸条一脸羞涩地跑开的情形。就算是再怎么迟钝的人也能猜到是怎么回事。

“赤苇——！那个女生是怎么回事！可恶啊啊啊啊你太受欢迎了！”木兔一掌盖在纸条上，好像炸了毛的猫头鹰似的气鼓鼓地盯着他。他前所未有地感到了强大的危机感。

赤苇心里长叹一口气，又要处理麻烦的情况了。他安抚心灵受到重击的大猫头鹰：“不会发生什么的，我只是不想在公共场合让女孩子难堪而已。好了木兔前辈，我们快走吧，电影马上开始了。”

一路上大猫头鹰都闷闷不乐地跟在他身后，连赤苇请客的冰激凌都没能安抚他受伤的心灵。

由于木兔一路慢吞吞地踢着石子，来到影院时他们已经迟到了。走进放映厅，眼前骤然一片黑暗，荧幕上播放着观影注意事项。

赤苇在黑暗中牵起了身后人的手。木兔一瞬间感到低落的情绪一扫而空，全世界里好像只剩下了掌心里传来的温暖，如同精心照料了许久的花朵一刹那在心间绽放。

他呆呆地跟着赤苇走到座位上坐下。这是他们第一次牵手！啊，指腹有茧。无论是部活之后的自主练习也好，还是赛场上拼尽全力的战斗也好，这双纤长而又骨节分明的手曾无数次地把最舒适的球传向他。而现在，它正被他紧紧地握着。

眼前的荧幕上播放着木兔期待已久的动作大片，但绚丽的特效与帅气的打戏通通没能映入他的脑海内，他的注意力一直停留在两人紧紧相握的双手之上，直到出了一些细汗也不愿意放开。

另一边的赤苇虽然始终保持着安静，内心的声音却没有停止过。他想到，他们常常击掌，一触即分的手传递的是彼此间的默契。然而此时的肌肤相贴并不属于伙伴或搭档，而是宣告了另一种崭新关系的开始。

木兔光太郎是一颗耀眼的恒星，吸引了许多行星围绕其运转。他以为自己不过是其中一颗毫不起眼的星球而已，却没有想过自己会是双星系统中的另一颗恒星。未来，他们会成为彼此的生命中不可或缺的一部分。

影片正播放到男女主角深情吻别的画面，木兔终于借此回想起他的作战计划：对了，网上还说看电影时应该要kiss！

他看向身侧的赤苇，后者似乎在专注地看着荧幕，变幻的光影让他的神情看不分明。

接吻的话，会不会被拒绝？木兔有些踌躇。

忽然赤苇牵着他的手颤动了一下，松开了。在木兔的心差点就要飞出胸口时，赤苇又在黑暗中转而与他十指相扣。

赤苇的耳尖在木兔看不到的地方迅速变成了粉色。身边的视线未免太过灼热，它的主人在想什么他再清楚不过了。

“短平快”、“背传”、“后排进攻”，就像是球场上传递暗号的手势。无需话语，木兔听见了赤苇的回答：

“请你吻我。”

唇与唇相触，是从未有过的新奇体验。鼻息交融，胸腔内擂鼓般的心跳盖过了电影音效，脑海似乎有个声音在渴求更多。木兔试探地舔了舔赤苇的唇缝，赤苇放开了齿关，无声地表示允许他更进一步。

借黑暗的掩护，他们笨拙地互相索取，急促的呼吸与吞咽的声响回荡在耳畔。

忽然“咯”地一声，赤苇猛地把他推远，双手紧紧捂脸大口呼吸着。

竟然磕到牙齿了！木兔一边懊悔自己的莽撞，一边庆幸这个意外的及时出现。否则的话一时半会儿他大概没法走出影院。木兔清晰地感觉到两腿间已经顶起了一个小帐篷。

等到演职员表播放结束，赤苇立刻站起身逃也似的往出口走去。木兔匆忙地跟上去：“赤苇？赤苇？你生气了吗？”

“没有，木兔前辈。”说着他加快了脚步。

“赤苇！你等等我啊！”木兔着急了，好不容易才有的第一次约会要以坏结局收场吗？他三步并作两步冲了上去，抓住赤苇的手腕把他拖进了无人的拐角。

王牌一旦认真起来根本让人无法反抗，赤苇又一次气恼自己的力量太弱。

“我是不是哪里做错了？不管是什么，对不起！”木兔扁着嘴委屈地看他，像是一只淋了雨的猫头鹰，整个人焉了。

赤苇拿他这样一点办法没有。他深呼吸了几下平复自己的心情：“木兔前辈，我没有生气。”他移开视线，抿了抿嘴唇，脸颊以肉眼可见的速度红了起来，“这是在公共场合！我、我刚才对你起了反应。”抛下这句话，他趁木兔愣神的功夫转身就走。

去车站的路上，木兔落后赤苇半步，一个劲儿地嘿嘿傻乐。

“说起来，这部电影讲了什么来着？”

“木兔前辈，这不是你一直嚷嚷着想看的电影吗？”

“可是，因为赤苇太可爱了所以我完全没顾上看电影！”

“……自己的问题不要怪到我头上，木兔前辈。”

又过了许久，木兔小小声地问道：“那下次我还可以吻赤苇吗？”

“……”

正当木兔以为不会听见回应的时候，赤苇放慢了脚步。等木兔与他并肩时，他用更小的声音答道：

“可以。”

END


End file.
